


Biceps

by RedNightDeer



Series: kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Muscles, Strength, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer
Summary: Bruce wonders about Kryptonian anatomy.-kinktober day 5: strength - muscles
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948237
Comments: 16
Kudos: 171





	Biceps

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't given up my kinktober list. I'll finish it. Even if it takes me a year.

Bruce squeezed Clark's bicep softly, wondering how he was able to do it. The Kryptonian’s body was odd. It was unbreakable, but it still was also soft and weirdly  _ squeezable _ .

“Clark, flex,” he ordered.

The muscle swelled under his palm, becoming rock-hard and this time, squeezing it was impossible. 

Bruce hummed, then started moving his hips again, feeling Clark’s cock move in and out of him. He had forgotten that they were having sex when his mind had wandered to Clark’s anatomy. 

He was straddling the Kryptonian, who was sitting on his kitchen chair and working on his computer. It was an article about some politician, but Bruce hadn’t listened much when Clark had told him about it. 

They were in Clark’s apartment, seated in his kitchen. It was a Saturday night and they were both savouring the moment. Just some plain lazy sex after eating Chinese take aways. 

Clark let out a pleased sigh when Bruce moved again and he propped his head up against the crook of Bruce’s shoulder. “Can I unflex now?” he asked.

Bruce hummed and he gave a new squeeze to the relaxed muscle. He watched his fingers sink in Clark’s flesh. 

It really was a wonder. 

Clark thrusted up, making Bruce moan. “Leave my arm alone. Give instead some love to my wonderful penis. That’s a muscle too.”

“That’s an organ,” chided him Bruce, but he did start moving again, hopping in the Kryptonian’s lap, until both of them came.


End file.
